The present invention relates to interbox connectors and, more particularly, to an interbox connector having a flexible handle which is resistant to breakage/damage during usage thereof.
An Interbox Connector (IBC) is a steel connecting device made up of a forged cone housed between two cast body halves bolted together. The cone typically has a triangular upper cone portion and a relatively flat lower cone portion, which are connected by a shaft extending therebetween. The upper and lower cone portions are configured to engage the respective upper and lower corner fittings of the container. The cone may be rotated (e.g., 45 degrees) between an unlocked position and a locked position by moving the operating handle between a first position and a second position.
Manually-operated IBCs are typically used for connecting and securing containers on a rail car. The IBC is located between the top of the first tier container and the bottom of the second tier container, and is locked by turning the operating handle.
Prior art IBCs generally use a round steel bar rigid handle that is welded perpendicular to the cone shaft. The handle protrudes through the center of the two cast body halves. While this rigid handle serves its function by allowing simple locking and unlocking of the IBC, it is subject to bending or breakage during normal operation. In particular, IBCs are often thrown to the ground, are impacted by containers being landed or removed, and/or subjected to general mishandling. As a result, the railroad industry is forced to spend large sums of money each year fixing bent or broken handles and/or purchasing IBC replacements.
There is therefore a need in the art for an interbox connector having an improved handle mechanism which is resistant to breakage/damage from the impact forces typically encountered by such device.